Enchantments
Enchanting allows players to enchant their armor, pickaxes, hoes, shears, swords and bows to make them stronger than they already are, and grant their equipment with specific buffs and stat boosts. Enchanting is different from vanilla Minecraft, as enchantments can reach up to level 64. To reach max level enchantments, a player must surround their Enchantment Table with bookshelves (5×5 square that is 2 blocks high, with the table in the center) with nothing between the bookshelves and the enchanting table. A player can alternatively use an enchanted bookshelf, equal to 15 normal bookshelves, to levels higher than 64, up to 128**. 4 Enchanted Bookshelves and 4 Regular Bookshelves. It is possible to enchant weapons at this level. In the enchantment table menu, you are given three different enchantments to choose from when placing an enchantable item in the item slot. The first is the cheapest, but the weakest, the second is stronger but more expensive, and the final one is the most expensive but has the strongest enchantment, with the possibility of obtaining more than one enchantment. It is possible to obtain enchantments without using an enchantment table, such as crafting recipes from Collections, an Anvil and an Enchanted Book, and the Auction House (for obtaining enchanted books). Once an item is enchanted, it can no longer be used at the enchanting table, and placing more enchantments on the item requires an anvil and an enchanted book. Books can be enchanted at an enchanting table the same way as equipment can. The more times an enchantment has been added to an item, the more Exp the anvil requires. Enchanted books are either made from various collection's recipes or enchanted at an enchantment table using a book. The crafted enchantment books are one level lower than the highest level unless the max level is I. Additionally, most enchantment with max level V has a level VI book from the Dark Auction. These are all enchantments in Skyblock as of now, as well as the corresponding equipment and the max level possible of each enchantment. *ADD exp levels to acquire enchantments and farming and mining collection recipes get Thorns 3 on Armor increases rapidly. **'ATTENTION': Trying to enchant above level 64 up until level 128 will gradually cause enchantments to disappear from the enchantment table. While not a bug, this is an artifact of the game's code where enchantments are capped to varying values as seen here (note: this archived page lists the values of vanilla 1.8 enchantments, skyblock enchantments are known to have caps but the values are unknown). For example, beyond level 64 up to level 100, the enchantment table will give more Thorns III enchantments on armor. One important detail is that telekinesis is the only enchantment that does not appear to be capped, as they can appear even at level 128. Efficient Book Combining The more times an item is combined in an anvil, the more experience it costs to combine it again. Due to this, it is highly recommended to get all the books you need, then combining all the one with the lowest total combinations. So if you have 4 books, instead of enchanting all of them onto one book (which would require the base item to have 3 upgrades on it), you should combine the books into two upgraded pairs (1+1 & 1+1), then combine those (causing the base item to have only 2 upgrades). If done properly, the final cost of upgrading a weapon to max enchantments can be under half. Another small thing to note when combining books is that just switching the order they are being combined can change the cost, so before combining books always see if swapping books around lowers the cost. List of Enchantments Telekinesis Telekinesis is a mostly Universal enchant, available for any valid weapon or tool, that causes blocks and mob drops to go directly into your inventory. Unlike most basic enchantments, it is uncraftable; there is no way to craft a Telekinesis Enchanted Book. However it can still be enchanted through: *Rusty: He can apply the enchantment to any valid item for only 100 coins. This is the recommended method to get it as it does not require Experience Points. *Enchanting Table: It only requires a mininum level of 1. This still increases its Anvil Uses. *Glowing Blocks can drop an Enchanted Book for Telekinesis. Applying this will still increase its Anvil Uses. Note: It is recommended to apply Telekinesis enchantment via Rusty when all other enchantments are already added, so it wouldn't be affected by Anvil uses. Sword Show/Hide Sword Enchantments Bow Show/Hide Bow Enchantments Armor Show/Hide Armor Enchantments Tools Show/Hide Tool Enchantments Fishing Rod Show/Hide Fishing Rod Enchantments Enchantment Table Levels The cheapest way to get most enchantments to level V (or their highest outside of special books) it to use an Enchantment Table. However, the key when doing so is to not waste XP by using an enchantment table that takes 60 levels when you could get it with a table at level 24. This is done by adding/removing bookshelves (use an item with silk touch to avoid destroying them). This is a condensed table of the enchantment tables that shows enchantments by type, sorted by min level, showing only the max level, to facilitate adding enchantments at an Enchantment Table. If a high level book exists, it's possible to get a higher level, but not inside the Enchantment table (see Special Enchanted Books section). Sword Show/Hide Sword Enchantment Levels Bow Show/Hide Bow Enchantment Levels Armor Show/Hide Armor Enchantment Levels Tool Note: “All” does not include the Hoes. Show/Hide Tool Enchantment Levels Fishing Rod Show/Hide Fishing Rod Enchantment Levels High Level Enchanted Books Unlike normal enchantments, the top level of many enchants - usually Level VI - cannot be found on the Enchantment Table, and cannot be made by combining two level V books. They are instead obtained by special means. In cases where enchantments don't normally go to level V, the top level enchant maybe be smaller than VI (ex: Life Steal IV, which normally only goes up to III). While listed in enchantment tables, this table lets you see how to get these books by category. Please note it is possible to get efficiency VI if you buy the Stonk. Show/Hide Special Enchanted Books Table Notes *Admins can enchant even higher level enchantments on their items, such as: **'Protection L' - Grants +150 ❈ Defense. ***Worn by Plancke in an Anubis **P'rotection X' - Grants +30 ❈ Defense - Worn by Plancke in Titan's armor **True Protection X - Grants +50❂ True Defense. - Worn by Plancke in Titan's Chestplate **Feather Falling X - Increases how high you can fall before taking fall damage by 10 and reduces fall damage by 50% - Worn by Plancke in Titan's Boots **Sugar Rush - Grants +20 ✦ Speed. - Worn by Plancke in Titan's Boots **Growth L - Grants +750 ❤ Health. ***Worn by AgentKid in a Boss **Growth TOO_HIGH_NUMBER (CC) - Grants +15000 ❤ Health. ***Worn by Plancke in an Anubis History the enemy has above your own.}} from 2 to 3.}} , but it now scales to level 5, instead of 3.|Snipe enchantment nerfed from 5 to 10 blocks distance.|Frost Walker no longer works on Fishing Rod's bobber.}} Category:Mechanics Category:Content